User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/new things coming october 24th
Hello! *The Jessica Channel which failed horribly will return on October 24th and so will LLAU. I will be asking LLAU questions via my wiki Censorship F*non so keep up with that because for a whole week for the first time in like a year I will have a LLAU week and they will be the last episodes of LLAU season three. LLAU season four will start up for twenty-six episodes until February 2017 and they will be the final episodes of the series. *Genderless will air every Monday weekly starting Halloween. There will be episodes that take place in the TMGN (Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds) universe and Nyan will become a superbeing. **31/10/16: Halloween Special. In the TMGN universe, this non-canon episode will finally have the death of Steller (Stelios7/Shredder). He is defeated by Lord SuperFanon'Dregg (SuperFanon'D!/Lord Dregg) so he releases mutants from Dimension SBFW (SBFW/Dimension X) to New York. Kayem Subprime (Kayem-san/Kraang) uses Steller's metal corpse to create a new robotic armour for himself. Staceonardo, Krazatello, Rapheli and Bagelangelo are the only nerds in New York able to defeat Kayem Subprime and Lord Fanon'Dregg. Also, Morningsplinter is driven to a neverending spiral of insanity and meets Robzar (Rahzar/Invader Rob), who tells Morningsplinter the tales of his days as Derpypound (Dogpound/Derpy). DEBUTS: Lord SuperFanon'Dregg, Kayem Subprime, Robzar, Derpypound (flashback) RECURRING CHARACTERS: The TMGN, Steller, Morningsplinter, Nyan **07/11/16: Universal Transfer. Nyan is given the power to travel between different universes as we see what would happen if the Gender-Flipped gang were poor, if Dude was addicted to drugs, if the gang got their genders back and if Bagel was toast. DEBUTS: Toast RECURRING CHARACTERS: Hagel, Nyan **14/11/16: Nyan is Dyin'. Nyan accidentally kills a different version of himself in the Gender-Flipped Gang Got Their Genders Back Universe, who meets Steller in the Spirit Realm, which is the home for deceased characters from all the Gender-Flipped universes. This Nyan blocks up the portal to the Spirit Realm. DEBUTS: N/A RECURRING CHARACTERS: Nyan, Hagel, Steller, Toast **21/11/16: Hategel. When the Gender-Flipped gang finally defeat Nyan in their universe, the Spirit Realm blocks Nyan from true death, forcing Bagel and Hagel, both overwhelmed with hate, to team up so they can destroy their own universe, sacrificing their friends and home in the process. DEBUTS: N/A RECURRING CHARACTERS: Nyan, Hagel, Steller, Toast **28/11/16: A Warm Spirit Realmcome: Nyan wounds the Spirit Realm in an attack against Hagel, leaving an escape route for spirits. The spirits, officially revived, are combined into a Death Star-like Spiritdrome (Technodrome/Spirit Realm), interwining the TMGN and Gender-Flipped universes. Kayem Subprime, controller of the Spiritdrome, uses its power to become more hateful and destructable than death itself. The mutants of TMGN are revealed. DEBUTS: Slashzon, SSKloose, Mutagen M. Pinkamena Pie (just getting random usernames here lol), Baxter Senpai, BebaconMahBop, Thatrockstuff, Aceanimal Crossing Leaduck, Ryan Usagi MiyamoT.o Yellow Bird RECURRING CHARACTERS: Lord SuperFanon'Dregg, Kayem Subprime, Robzar, Steller, the TMGN, Morningsplinter, Nyan, Hagel *More stupid lyrics ever so often *I will finally be releasing Martianlovers scripts and Mr. Clockney will be in some Krazy vs. Life scripts. *Just Call Me Bong will start airing bi-monthly from October to February and Music Can Touch You will be coming back in the form of livestreams starting December. So overall, Just Call Me Bong bi-monthly on October, Music Can Touch You back in December, stupid lyrics sometime, Martianlovers and Krazy vs. Life scripts ever so often, weekly Gender-Flipped from Halloween, the Jessica Channel in October and LLAU from October to February.See ya dudes, I'll be seeing you again in the next blog, October 15th. Category:Blog posts